wagnariafandomcom-20200216-history
Maya Matsumoto
|japanese name= Maya Matsumoto |alias= |race= Japanese |gender= Female |age= 18 |height=167 cm |weight=49 kg |birthday=August 5th (Leo) |eyes= Brown |hair= Black |blood type=AB |base of works=Wagnaria Restaurant |occupation= Waitress |previous occupation= |partner= |previous partner= |status=Alive |relatives= |equipment= |manga debut= Volume 1 |anime debut= Episode 1 (First seen) Episode 13 and Episode 26 (Seen and spoke) |japanese voice= Akiko Kawase |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} "But even if you're normal, normally, normal isn't how things go." ''- Souma to Maya. '''Maya Matsumoto' is a "perfectly normal", 18 year-old woman who works at Wagnaria Restaurant as a waitress. She made some cameo appearances throughout Season 1, and was formally introduced in episode 13. She is a supporting character in the story, Working!! Appearance Maya is a waitress at Wagnaria. A waitress with a huge obsession with the idea of "being normal". She tries her best to be "ordinary" but is unaware that this radical pursuit of hers makes her more "abnormal" than "normal". She has a hard time understanding the employees seeing how awkward all of them are and tried not to be familiar with them. She has a very timid personality and respects authority. Maya has long black hair with a curl in the front, she also wears red glasses. In the manga, the author said that her glasses were a bit thicker than Souta Takanashi's. Background Little is known about Maya; in the beginning she is only seen in the background working, having no interaction with the other characters. It isn't until Volume 5 of the manga and episode 13 of the anime that she finally appears. Maya strives to live a normal life, which is also why she stays away from everyone else, as she finds them weird. She does her best to be normal, which inadvertently makes her act strange towards everyone to the point that they all think she is in fact, weird. In episode 13 of season 1, Maya tries to be normal, but ends up looking like a weirdo, as well as a klutz. In episode 13 of season 2, she is more like everyone else and actually tries to help the others with their problems, while staying normal. (Which Souma and Satou tease her about by saying the word normal tons of times, essentially freaking her out and running away.) With word of Popura leaving, Satou takes his Regression out on Maya by putting a cucumber in her hair. Unlike Popura, Maya gets angry and Satou comments that it's just not the same as teasing Popura. Relationships Co-Workers Souta Takanashi Maya became upset with Takanashi after he was saying out loud "Old Hag" when referring to Kyouko Shirafuji, she thought he was talking to her and got upset. Jun Satou Thinks Maya is weird, he also takes his frustration out on Maya after hearing Popura is leaving by putting a cucumber in her hair. After she gets upset, Satou mentions that teasing her is not the same as teasing Popura. Yachiyo Todoroki Is helpful and always trying to help Maya, like when Maya breaks a dish and freaks out for not being normal. Popura Taneshima Popura being the bright person she is, asks Maya how she is doing. Inami Mahiru Maya was able to realize that Inami is in love with Souta and remarks in her head that love is nice and normal. Other Kirio Yamada Maya meets Kirio in the back of Wagnaria by accident, he says she is "averagely cute girl" and asks if she is his sister, In which Maya replies that he is not normal because he is wearing a white jacket and to come back when he has dyed his jacket black, and calls him a weirdo. Trivia * Most of Maya's appearances are just cameo's, she only has speaking roles in episode 13 of both seasons. In episode 3 of Season 3, she has the first speaking role that is not in episode 13 of the season. *In most of the group pictures, Maya can be seen in the background. *Maya has the most scenes with Yachiyo and Kyouko *She claimed that she is called "Maya Normal Matsumoto" by everyone even though nobody really calls her by this name. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Working!! Characters